1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative display hat that securely and attractively holds potpourri.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many hats on the market are attractive and/or visually intriguing. Most of these hats are, of course, intended to be worn on the head, but there are a number which are designed to be displayed in the home. These may be purchased at such places as craft fairs, boutiques, and bazaars. Another well known craft item available in such venues is potpourri, a pleasant smelling mixture composed generally of spices and dried flowers, bark, and citrus peels. There are also available a variety of holders for potpourri, some designed to be hung and others to rest upon surfaces. None of the prior art, however, discloses a decorative display hat, capable of being hung or of resting on a surface, that is augmented in an attractive fashion to hold potpourri.
Numerous patents have issued for visually intriguing headwear. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 3,031,681, issued to Victor T. Hoeflich on May 1, 1962, discloses a disposable tiara-like item designed to be worn on the head at festive gatherings. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 270,00, issued to Robert L. Jarvis on Aug. 30, 1983, shows an ornamental hat band that ties around the bottom part of the crown of a hat.
Some visually intriguing headwear comes in the form of caps. For example, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 72,494, issued to Mina L. Peters on Apr. 19, 1927, displays an open, lacy boudoir cap. A swimming cap with intricate fringed attachments is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,139,418, issued to Elsie Hiller on May 11, 1915. U.S. Pat. No 4,268,918, issued to Lois E. Lee on May 26, 1981, discloses a baseball-type cap, with moving parts, that mimics the appearance of one of a variety of animals.
There are also many attractive hats made of straw or suchlike. U.S. Pat. No. 1,545,3, issued to Jose Alvarez Alea on Jul. 7, 1925, discloses a straw or rattan hat whose brim has a curled flange. Decorated hats that appear to be made of straw are shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 179,106, issued to Edward Wittcoff on Oct. 30, 1956, and U.S. Pat. No. Des 188,333, issued to Ethel Simon on May 24, 1960.
Some patents are concerned with versatile hats. U.S. Pat. No. 2,358,708, issued to Klara Halmos on Sep. 19, 1944, discloses a hat whose brim incorporates elastic cord that allows the hat to be configured in a variety of ways. British Patent Specification No. 232,492, accepted on Apr. 23, 1925 in the name of Doris Sophie Munn, discusses a reversible hat with a detachably secured brim. In a related vein, a convertible purse is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 120,586, issued to Mercedes Hall on May 14, 1940.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.